


Jak prawiczek z prawiczkiem

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta version, First Time, M/M, My OTP, Napisane pod wpływem chwili, Nie krzyczcie!, Porno xD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; jak to dwaj nastoletni Dean i Castiel przeżywają wspólnie swój pierwszy raz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak prawiczek z prawiczkiem

 

\- Na pewno wiesz co robić?

\- Zaufaj mi, czytałem masę instruktarzy w Internecie.

\- Nie masz czym się chwalić!

Wzdycham i odsuwam się nieco od gorącego ciała Casa. Mój chłopak patrzy na mnie z nieskrywanym strachem.

\- Cas, chcesz to zrobić, czy nie? - pytam poważnie. - Sam mnie namówiłeś, tak? Przygotowywałem się na to od dłuższego czasu. Bardziej fizycznie i psychicznie przygotowany nie będę. Ty zresztą też!

\- Ale ja się boję! - mówi cienkim głosem.

Czuję jak pulsuje mi żyłka na czole. Odsuwam się jeszcze bardziej i rzucam mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

\- Ja też! Boję się, że mogę ci zrobić krzywdę! Nigdy tego nie robiłem, przecież wiesz.

Cas siada na łóżku po turecku i przygryza dolną wargę.

\- Ale ja się nie boję tego, że coś mi zrobisz, Dean – wyznaje cicho. Marszczę zdziwiony brwi.

\- To takim w razie czego?

Cas oblewa się gorącym rumieńcem, lecz nie odpowiada na pytanie. Wzdycham i łapię mojego chłopaka za policzki.

\- Jak prawiczek z prawiczkiem; gadaj co jest grane.

Chłopak otwiera usta, lecz nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku. Mrużę zdenerwowany oczy. Cas odwraca wzrok i po chwili wahania w końcu wyznaje:

\- Boję się... że nie będziesz zadowolony.

Okej. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Dlaczego on myśli o takich rzeczach?! Do jasnej cholery, mi niesamowitą przyjemność sprawia samo patrzenie na niego, więc co będzie gdy będziemy się kochać?!

\- Cholera, Cas, jaja sobie robisz? - pytam jękiem. - Wiesz, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą?!

Chłopak patrzy na mnie urażony.

\- Ale co będzie, jeżeli zaczniemy się kochać, a ty uznasz, że to nie jest jednak to, co?! - pyta drżącym głosem. - Co jeżeli potem uznasz, że jestem obrzydliwy i już nie będziesz chciał mnie dotknąć?

Wzdycham po raz kolejny. To fakt, że zanim poznałem Casa byłem hetero i uganiałem się za laskami jak opętany (powodem tego, że do tej pory jestem prawiczkiem jest to, że wszystkie moje dziewczyny potrafiły zadowolić mnie ustami i rękoma tak dobrze, że nawet nie naciskałem na penetracje, a im to odpowiadało ale jestem z nim w związku z własnej woli. Kiedy go poznałem czułem się jak nigdy dotąd. Cały czas zaprzątał mi głowę, miałem już nawet wyznać mu swoje uczucia, lecz on zrobił to pierwszy. A ja byłem w siódmym niebie.

\- Cas, ty głupku! To się na pewno nie wydarzy. Kocham cię. Chcę to z tobą zrobić i mogę się założyć, że będzie cudownie! Seks nie zniszczy tego co jest między nami! Może jedynie nas bardziej zbliżyć.

Nachylam się i całuję go w usta. Cas jęczy nieznacznie i przysuwa się do mnie. Po długim i gorącym pocałunku odsuwa się odrobinę.

\- Jesteś pewny? - pyta szybko oddychając.

\- Po raz enty; TAK!

Znów łączymy usta w pocałunku. Już po chwili Cas siedzi na moich kolanach, oplatając mnie nogami w pasie i rękoma za szyję. Kładę dłonie na jego talii i pochylam się, kładąc go na poduszkach.

Odsuwam się od niego i ściągam z siebie koszulkę. Potem rozbieram Casa z jego własnej koszulki oraz spodni. Zostaje w samych bokserkach, pod którymi rysuje się jego twarda erekcja.

Dotykam dłońmi jego piersi, muskając sutki. Czuję jak jego serce wali oszalałe, jakby miało mu zaraz połamać żebra. Drży delikatnie pod moim dotykiem, głęboko i oddychając.

Patrzymy sobie w oczy podczas gdy ja bawię się jego sutkami. Pocieram się, szczypię i robię wokół nich małe kółka. Cas przygryza wargę, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Walczy z pragnieniem zamknięcia oczu i odrzucenia głowy do tyłu; chce patrzyć na mnie.

A ja chcę patrzeć na niego.

Lewą ręką dalej drażnię jego sutek, drugą natomiast zsuwam w dół, powoli dotykając jego delikatnych mięśni, kierując się ku jego pępkowi i ciemnych włosów poniżej, aż do linii jego ciemnych bokserek.

Teraz obydwoma dłońmi delikatnie ściągam jego bieliznę. Jego penis stoi na baczność, czekając aż go dotknę. I dotykam, patrząc na Casa twarz – zarumienioną i z tak nieprzyzwoicie seksowną miną, że mam ochotę rzucić się na niego, pozbywając resztek samokontroli.

Nie robię tego jednak. To zarówno mój jak i jego pierwszy raz. Chcę, byśmy czuli się jak nigdy dotąd. Martwię się jednak mimo wszystko, bo wszystko co wiem o seksie pomiędzy mężczyznami pochodzi z filmików pornograficznych i poradników dla początkujących homoseksualistów.

Przesuwam dłonią w górę i dół po całej długości członka. Cas wzdycha drżąco i przygryza dolną wargę. Bawię się z nim tak przez krótką chwilę, a potem podnoszę się, całuję go w policzek i sięgam po lubrykant stojący na szafce obok łóżka. Castiel śledzi każdy mój ruch z wypiekami na skórze.

\- Czy mogę? - chcę się upewnić. Chłopak kiwa głową i podciąga kolana do siebie, łapiąc swoje nogi i przytrzymując je tak, że mam idealny dostęp do jego stref intymnych.

Wzdycham, widząc ten przepiękny widok. Wylewam zimny lubrykant na lewą dłoń. Następnie powoli i nieśmiało wsuwam jeden palec w Castiela. Chłopak krzywi się i spina mięśnie; czuję jak jego gorące wnętrze zaciska się na moim palcu. Twardnieję jeszcze bardziej. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduję od samego patrzenia na Casa.

Do jednego palca dochodzi drugi i po jakimś czasie także trzeci. Castiel jęczy pod moim dotykiem, zaciskając dłonie na swoich nogach. Nie zamyka oczu; cały czas na mnie patrzy.

Raz po raz wsuwając w niego palce nachylam się i biorę jego penisa w usta. Chłopak wciąga głośno powietrze czując moje wargi na wrażliwej skórze. Już niejednokrotnie robiłem mu fellatio – zaliczyliśmy tą czynność w naprawdę dziwnych miejscach; samochód, szkolny składzik, przebieralnia w centrum handlowym, w jeziorze podczas wypadku ze znajomymi – lecz tym razem było inaczej. Było o niebo lepiej!

Po jakimś czasie Castiel łapie mnie za włosy i pociąga ku górze. Całuje, ignorując fakt, że mam w ustach smak jego własnego penisa.

\- Wystarczy – dyszy, przyciskając czoło do mojego. - Już wystarczy. Chcę cię w sobie. Muszę cię poczuć, Dean – jęczy. - Proszę!

Nie trzeba mnie dłużej namawiać. Wyciągam palce z jego wnętrza i sięgam po prezerwatywę. Nakładanie jej trwa dłużej niż powinno. Ręce mi drżą z podniecenia, nie mogąc się doczekać ponownego dotknięcia ciała Castiela.

Kiedy w końcu jestem już gotowy, Cas kładzie się na boku, przyciskając twarz do poduszki. Podnosi prawą nogę, czekając na mnie. Układam się w najwygodniejszej pozycji i przybliżam się do chłopaka.

Castiel jęczy w poduszkę kiedy zaczynam się w niego wsuwać. Czując jego gorące wnętrze zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie. Oddycham głęboko, starając się powstrzymać przed natychmiastowym dojściem.

Drżę tak samo mocno jak Cas, który stara się tłumić jęki poduszką. Nie chcę aby tego robił; jesteśmy sami w domu. Chcę usłyszeć jego głos. Sięgam więc do jego twarzy i wyrywam mu z rąk poduszkę, odrzucając ją na bok. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem wsuwam się w niego aż po nasadę. Krzyczy z odrzuconą głową.

\- Dean, Dean! - powtarza jak mantrę. - Och...! Więcej!

Wysuwam się i ponownie wsuwam.

\- O kurwa – klnę zaciskając powieki. - Mój Boże, Cas... jesteś taki gorący!

Chłopak jęczy i sięga prawą ręką do swojego penisa, natomiast drugą drażniąc sutek. Ten widok jest ten seksowny, że muszę na chwilę zwolnić aby nie wystrzelić.

Zaczynam się zastanawiać jakim cudem mogłem się zgadzać będąc z dziewczynami tylko na przyjemności robione rękoma lub ustami? Gdybym tylko wiedział, że seks jest AŻ TAK cudowny, zaliczałbym każdą bez wyjątku.

\- O mój Boże – szepczę drżąco, czując mocny skurcz lędźwi. - Cas, ja...

\- Ja też – mówi zdyszany, zarumieniony i z lśniącą od potu skórą. - Mocniej!

Uśmiecham się i wbijam się w niego, dotykając wrażliwego punktu.

Cas krzyczy dochodząc. Jego brzuch i dłonie poplamione są spermą. Chłopak nie przestaje ruszać dłonią, rozprowadzając swoje nasienie na całym penisie i nie tylko. Widząc to dochodzę ze stłumionym jękiem.

Wychodzę z Castiela zanim zdążę całkiem zmięknąć i sprawić ból nam obu. Ściągam prezerwatywę i kładę się na Casie, czując lepkie nasienie między nami. Obydwoje drżymy i dyszymy.

\- To było... - zaczynam, lecz nie wiem jak dokończyć.

\- Cudowne – podpowiada Cas. - Po prostu cudowne.

Opieram się na łokciach i patrzę z uśmiechem na zarumienionego Castiela. Całuję go delikatnie i pytam czy dobrze się czuje. Odpowiada mi jedynie szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Musimy się wykąpać – mówię. Cas przyciąga mnie znowu do siebie i mruczy, kiedy zaczynam głaskać jego bok.

\- Później. Chcę spać.

Chichoczę i całuję go w policzek. Nakrywam nas cienką kołdrą.

\- Będziemy się lepić – uprzedzam.

\- Trudno. Weźmiemy później wspólny prysznic.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Kocham cie, aniele.

Czuję jak Castiel delikatnie się uśmiecha.


End file.
